


Arachnophobia

by chronicallyraz



Series: Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Spiders, fear of spiders, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: There is a spider in Alec's office and Magnus has to save his boyfriend from it





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Alec being afraid of spiders is one of my favourite things from the books because like our dude battles demons and stuff, has been to hell and back but the one thing that really fucks him up are spiders. Poor boy. Luckily Magnus is there to get rid of them lol. To be fair spiders also kind of freak me out but most things do yikes
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters!!!

Magnus walks into Alec’s office to find him sitting on the floor, looking absolutely horrified. He had rushed to the Institute the moment Alec had texted him there was an emergency. He wasn’t quite sure what the current emergency was, considering there were no demons nearby and Alec seemed to be in one piece. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks worriedly but gently, sitting down next to Alec, “Also why are you sitting in the middle of the room?” 

Alec buries his head against Magnus’s chest, “Spider,” he mumbles, “this way I could track the little bastard’s movements.” Magnus doesn’t point out that Alec couldn’t, not really. Spiders were awfully quick, but Magnus figures that won’t make his boyfriend any less scared. 

Magnus looks around the room and spots the spider, “That one?” He asks carefully. 

“Please don’t imply there could be more or I will have to burn this whole office down.” Alec looks up and whispers, “Please just get rid of it.” 

“Of course, my love.” Magnus smiles and kisses Alec’s forehead. Then he gets up and says a quick spell, removing the tiny animal from the building. “How about I create a spell that doesn’t allow any spiders near you?” He suggests. 

Alec gives him a grateful look and stands up, “Please. Thank you.” He wraps his arms around Magnus tightly and Magnus gladly hugs him back, “I hate spiders.” Alec grumbles. 

“I will save you from all of them, Alexander.” Magnus promises. 


End file.
